Behind The Masks
by NeonNero
Summary: When Jeff takes Cena's kid,Ryann and Raqupe to go see Hollywood Undead,he gets to know 2 sixths of the band a little more. WARNINGS: Sex,Language and Abortion.


Behind The Masks.

J Dog/Jeff Hardy/Charlie Scene

Written By: Nero/Joral/Dylan/Audrie.

When Jeff takes his and Cena's kids to go see Hollywood Undead for the first time,he gets to know two sixths of the band a little more.

Rated R

Joral Owns OC Ryann and Sascha(MyGF)Owns Raquel CenA(Who Both Are 15).

Joral)~*~*~*~*~*~(Joral

Means The Person Is Just Writing Itself By Him/Her Self.

**Nero)~*~*~*~*~*~(Audrie**

**Means Those Two People Are Writing.**

_Italics = Crowd._

Regular = Charlie Scene.

**Bold = Duece.**

* * *

Nero)~*~*~*~*~*~(Dylan

"When is he going to take us Raquel?"

"When ever the dumb-ass finishes picking out a shirt Ryann."

"Is he done?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No,Ryann."

"Now?"

"JEFF ARE YOU DONE?!"

Jeff rolls his eyes at the bickering twins. Since John(CENA) couldn't take Ryann and Raquel to go see a concert,because Vince had called him in for something Jeff didn't know of, and Jeff is the only babysitter that's available right now,he is being payed to take John and Randy's kids to a concert,and since Randy is on a European tour,Jeff is the next best thing. Jeff treated these kids as if they were his ,but Jeff had to admit,they were a pain in the ass sometimes. So right now the concert was suppose to be starting in like a hour and Jeff is still in his closet picking out a shirt. The twins were dropped off and hour ago by John,who was in a rush. John gave him all the details about the concert and over like 500 dollars for food and merchandise. John was at least expecting 200 dollars because his twins love this band so much,that John spends half of his paycheck on the band..., Jeff forgot the bands name,but he heard the kids talking about...something like HU, Jeff just decides to call it HU. So..yeah John spends half of his money on HU. Jeff is wearing some WHITE tight jeans with some checkered vans and his hair is flat-ironed with blue/green/purple streaks curled. Matt had told Jeff that he was totally asking for rape but Jeff just told Matt to look at his boyfriend Evan, Evan just huffed, Jeff told them that if was going to get rape then he asked for condom usage. Matt just shook his head and told him not to get in trouble then he and EvAN took off to go party with some friends. So right now Jeff is still picking a shirt for his outfit, as he listens the twins talk more.

"I Can't wait to see Deuce and J3T,Raquel. They actually talked to me last night over the twitter."

"Deuce and J3T? Pf-ft,I can't wait to see my Kurlzz and Funny Man. I talked to them over my space last night,I was like totally flirting with them at the same time."

"Sis,how can you act like a slut and yet still act sweet and innocent for dad and daddy?"

"Because I'm a Orton/Cena. Where do you think I get all my slutty ways?"

"Natural thing..?"

"Cena..family gene. How do you think dad and daddy met? By 'Love at first sight', Ryann really? They fucked and fucked until Randy proposed to that ass that John has."

"Raquel....Did Randy really get on his knees and look at John's ass and propose?"

"No, Ryann."

"Oh,do you like John?"

"Maybe.."

"So,you don't like John?"

"Ryann,John is my daddy. I like him,but he just spoils me when I don't want to be spoiled."

"I like dad better than daddy. Daddy nags and nags lot."

"You have Randy's gene and I have John's so deal with it.........ARE YOU EAVESDROPPING JEFF?!?!"Raquel shrieked in full Orton fury. When she was mad,she was like her Dad Randy when he just found out that Ryann has straight D's on his report card.

Jeff noticed that he was doing that. Jeff is at his door,shirt already picked out and his ear pressed against the door. Jeff's shirt is a black splattered shirt with various colors splatted. Jeff tried to take his ear out asap but it was too late, Raquel opened the door and Jeff fell on the floor,he looked at the twins shoes, Raquel's were gray converse with black laces instead of white,she was wearing dark blue ripped jeans,Jeff looked up a little bit more,the oldest twin by 5 minutes was wearing a HU Shirt,he looked a little more and realized the band's name was really Hollywood Undead. He studied the characters and there were six men,they all had masks on. She was also wearing black fingerless gloves and her nails were painted black. Her black hair was pulled into a white ribbon,leaving her bangs,which were dyed blue,giving a view. Jeff's attention switched to Ryann's attire. The youngest twin,who was a bigger pain in the ass than Raquel,was wearing some white converse with black laces,his pants were faded ripped jeans. He was wearing the same shirt as Raquel,he wear-ed a fingerless glove. His dark brown hair was flipped covering his left eye. The twins were punks. Just like Jeff and Shannon when they were youngsters.

Dylan)~*~*~*~*~*~(Audrie

"Why are you starring at us?" Raquel had asked

"Like the attire."Jeff said. Jeff got himself up and brushed his shirt off. "Are you ready princess?" Ryann asked referring to Jeff. "Don't push it Ryann."

* * *

"I want you fucking punks to follow me!!! Last song you assholes....C'mon Wave your hands you fuckers.....Everywhere I go.."

_"Bitches always know!!"_

"That Charlie Scene has got a weenie he loves to show...BITCH! Everywhere I go..."

_"Bitches always know that Charlie Scene has got a weenie he loves to show!!"_

"Wake up,Grab beer,Grab rear,Shave beard,Put on some scene gear,Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up,Break-up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts.I'm undead, unfed,Been sleeping on bunk beds,Since ten,So if I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it .Everybody get to it, do it, get ruined.!!!"

**"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin .So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties droppin"**

_"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin .So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties dropping"_

In The Crowd.

"Ryann!!Raquel Where the fuck are you dumb-asses!?!?"

Jeff screamed as he tried to find the twins that suddenly ran through the crowd. Once the twins heard the last song of the concert was 'Everywhere I Go' they ran and made there way through the crowd,ditching Jeff. Jeff made his way to the front of the crowd where the twins were being pushed by some dudes,and they were pushing back.

"Ryann and Raquel Cena,you better get over here now!!' Jeff yelled. The twins didn't seem to know Jeff yelled,or even was there. Jeff huffed and grabbed Ryann and Raquel by the arms and yanked them out.

"What the fuck Jeff?!?!?!"Ryann and Raquel yelled at the same time. Even if they were boy and girl twins,they yelled pretty much the same.

"What the hell were y'all doing?!?I swear I'm going to tell John and Randy everything what you were doing. Why would you ru-.." Jeff's attention was distracted by a man who was eyes were covered by black shades and a black L.A bandanna as he sang. He wore a white Hollywood Undead cap and a black jacket with a white designer shirt under. His jeans were dark denim and he was sagging them,his shoes were black and white Nike's. Jeff was struck by something....a...desire for him. The man seem to noticed Jeff and smiled under his bandanna as he sang the song..

"Fuck a wristband lets all do a keg stand, I'm like Cheech with out the Chong, Hitting up the beer bong, When the cops show up,Their gonna get the finger, And I Don't give a fuck cuz' i'm the designated drinker!!" He screamed and let another dude take over mike.

**"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin .So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties droppin"**

_"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin .So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties dropping"_

**"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin .So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties droppin"**

_"Let's get this party started. Let's keep them 40's poppin"_

**"So just get buzzed and stay fucked up. We'll keep them panties dropping"**

"Everywhere I go, bitches always know.....That Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show....!!"

The song ended and the crowd cheered for the six men.

Nero)~*~*~*~*~*~(Joral

The man that caught Jeff's attention walked over to where another man who was putting up a guitar,he bend down and pull his bandanna a little down and whispered into the second man's ear. The dude rose up and he turned to see Jeff. He had some striking features of his own. The second guy was wearing a red L.A cap and he had on a square red and black jacket on and his hood was over the cap. He had some darker jeans and he had chains connecting his left back pocket with his left front pocket and he had some regular white shoes on. Jeff looked at his mask and it was white with the cheeks painted red which were dripping and dollar over his mouth and the some of the paint went over the dollar. Jeff saw that his ears were pierced with black gages. . The crowd begin to leave and the first guy pointed at Jeff and signal for him to come over here. Jeff turned to find Ryann talking to two dudes who he assumed were Deuce and J3T after he listen to their conversation back at the house. So he turned his attention to Raquel who was talking to some other guys,who Jeff asumed were Kurlzz and Funny Man. So,he decides to jump on the stage and talk to the two guys who seem to look like they want to rape him.

"Hay." Jeff says as he approachs them,he says his greeting in a more...slutty way.

"Hay pretty,what's your name?" The guy with the money mask asks.

"Jeff...yall's?"He asks using that sexy southern accent.

"I'm J-Dog and this is Charlie Scene." J-Dog answers.

"Why you got to wear that thing?"Jeff asks pointing to the masks.

"Just part of the band's style."J-Dog says. Jeff nods.

"Listen,you want to go to our bus? Seems like those twins want to go..."Charlie said. Jeff turned and found that Ryann was getting a little too close to the guys that Jeff must've thought they were Deuce and J3T,he switched his attention to Raquel who was on a crate,legs wide spread and some other two guys,(who Jeff thinks they are Kurlzz and Funny Man),hands are on her thighs,itching to go a little higher. John will go crazy if he found out what Raquel was doing,and Randy...well Randy will lock her up in her room for the rest of her life.

"Well...okay but I got to keep an eye on those twins,I'm watching them for tonight."Jeff said.

^*^*^In The Bus,about an hour later.^*^*^

_We'll do some drugs,we'll fall in love and get fucked up while Ryann and Raquel just shrug.._

_"Beer?"_

Jeff looks as Charlie gestures to the beer."Sure." He pops the cap open and takes a swig of the alchol. Jeff,Ryann and Raquel were all in the bus while some of Hollywood Undead's music was playing. Raquel was drinking a coke and sitting in between Kurlzz and Funny Man. While Ryann was downing a shot with the guy with a 3 and butterfly blue mask on. Jeff alowwed Ryann to drink,because Jeff and Randy(although John totally disagreed)thought Ryann was old enough to drink. Raquel was not ready for drinking because she was a girl and John and Randy were just not ready to handle a girl drinking. So Raquel thought it was stupid at first but as soon as she saw how her brother was coming home drunk and throwing up in the middle of the night and waking up with hangovers,she loved being the one not to drink. So right now she is taking a of of her coke while she watches her twin drink.

"Care to dance?"

Jeff looks up and J-Dog puts out his arm in a polite manner.

"Where?"Jeff asks.

"I Know a place..."J-Dog says and gets Jeff and takes him to that place,Jeff fails to notice Charlie gives J-Dog a sinister smile. J-Dog also gives Charlie one back.

_The Place_

Audrie)~*~*~*~*~*~(Audrie

_"A beach?"_

"Yes a beach.."

Jeff now realizes why they had to walk so far. The beach is beautiful,especially in the moonlight,"Dance?"J-Dog asks. Jeff turns his gaze to J-Dog. "What music?"Jeff asks.

"No music baby....just the sound of the waves as the moonlight shines on us as we hold each others bodies in the dark fantasy."

Jeff smiles at the sentence J-Dog uses to light up the moment,"Beautiful."Jeff says.

J-Dog moves in closer and he wraps his arms around Jeff's girly hips and Jeff rest his arms on J-Dog shoulders and they start moving,like they are at there first prom under the disco ball while the DJ plays there favorite love song.

"Your eyes are emerald."J-Dog says.

"Yours our brown..."Jeff says.

"Why can't I see your whole face...I only could see your eyes and lips..."Jeff asks.

"It's not the right time....when it comes,the masks will be off..."J-Dog said.

"Masks..?".

"Don't worry about that.."J-Dog says. They dance and dance..and dance until they feel like their in their own little world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Charlie what the fuck are you doing?"

_Shit.._Charlie thought_. "_Nothing getting stuff...why?".

Johnny had just walked in on his best friend Charlie grabbing things. & They weren't normal things. They were condoms,grape flavored lube,and a duplicate bandanna of Charlie's.

"You and J are going to fuck the dude aren't you?"Johnny asked. It was obvious to Johnny that Charlie wanted to fuck the guy. But Johnny also thought that the dude was going to end up like the rest. J-Dog and Charlie have a reputation for fucking and bailing. All they pretty guys all ended up the same way...HEARTBROKEN. Johnny and Deuce would have the guys calling them constantly saying if they could talk to Charlie or J-Dog about something very important. It was either pregnancy or child support. Johnny and Deuce felt sorry for the guys but Charlie and J-Dog thought it was just sex,that's it nothing more.

"Yes...why would you ask that?" Charlie said.

"This guy-" Johnny started but Charlie stopped.

"His name is Jeff." Charlie had said.

"You finally know the name of your pretty little victim...Shocker."Johnny says.

"Look, I Like the dude...I just want to see if his ass is worth it." Johnny shakes his head.

"Charlie it ain't about the sex. It's about you being their for that person,showing care,loving that person 24/7,and leaving your heart with the guy knowing that he'll never break it." Johnny said. Charlie sorta felt guilty now. He looked down at his feet,"Now your making me feel bad Johnny...."Charlie said after a 50 second silence.

"I'm just saying,leave him heartbroken and pregnant or love him with the pregnancy..."Johnny said the last words and exited the room.

Charlie put the stuff down. He looked down at duplicate bandanna of his. His and J-Dog's pretty victims would wear it over their faces and after they would take off the duplicate and J-Dog and Charlie would take their masks off. None of them ever said their 'Beautiful' all they heard was 'Pretty' 'Cute' 'Hot' and 'Sexy'. All Charlie wanted to hear was 'Beautiful'.

Dylan)~*~*~Dylan:Don't Flame Of The Sucky Sex Scene,Nero: We Tried Our Best.*~*~*~(Nero

"So what else do you for a living?" J-Dog asked. They had just finished dancing and now they were laying on the sand,head to head. Time went by fast but they guessed it was about 1:00 AM because the concert ended at 11 and they spent a hour in the bus drinking and talking so it was probably 1:00 AM. They were asking questions about their lives and family and everything else. Jeff talked about his wrestling career and that he was going to retire soon and J-Dog talked about his music career too.

"Besides my wrestling career,I do motor-cross,write poetry,write lyrics and sing for my band and paint wild art." Jeff said,playing with the sand with his fingers.

"That sounds cool,your very unique Jeff."J-Dog replied as he raised up. "Hay Jeff?"

"Yeah?" Jeff raised up so he could meet J. Then in just a ever-so perfect moment,J cupped Jeff's face and he leaned down to capture Jeff's lips with his own. Jeff didn't push back, he kissed backed softly after a couple of seconds and let J take control of his mouth,their tongues played hockey for dominance, Jeff slowly pushed J down so now Jeff was on top of him. Jeff broke the kiss and went down to J-Dog's neck and started kissing and nipping at it. J gritted his teeth and arched up so his cock,that was almost semi-hard, could touch Jeff's.

Jeff closed his eyes and tried to not let out a whimper. He stopped sucking on J's neck and saw that he left a hickey,Jeff just shrugged and J quickly picked Jeff up again and they started kissing and grinding. J started to take off hiss shoes and Jeff did the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Charlie quickly put the condoms and bandanna in his left pocket while the lube was in the other pocket. He quickly snuck out the back of the bus through the window and started to walk to the beach,I_ know Johnny doesn't want me to do this but, I am._

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

_"_Uhhh..." Jeff whimpered as J rubbed the tight tent in Jeff jeans. Jeff unzipped the zipper of J's jacket and slid it off of J's body. J slipped his hands and rubbed his hands over Jeff's upper torso. J played with the nipples he found,making them nice and hard. Jeff took off his shirt and J followed suit. J switched positions and now he was on top of Jeff,J kissed his way down Jeff and he played with the belly-button piercing he found,with his tongue. Jeff mewled as J stopped and he unbuckled Jeff's tight jeans and slid them off. J toyed with the purple thong with hiss teeth before sliding them down. Then Jeff stopped J before he could do anything, Jeff got up and he pushed,softly, J on his back and unbuckled his jeans. Jeff slid J's boxers and tossed them near where Jeff and JDog's clothes where. Jeff grabbed J's cock and worked it until Jeff put it in his mouth. Jeff bobbed his head up and down and he did that for a couple of minutes,J couldn't control himself,he shot a load of jizz in Jeff's mouth,Jeff managed to swallow some of it but some was still left on his face,he wiped it off with his hand. J put Jeff on top of him so they were laying down,a perfect entrance for another 9 inch dick to go into that tight little hole." Baby?" J asked. "Yeah.." Jeff said. "I Am going to put something over your eyes,if that's okay with you..." J said. Jeff hesitated,but when he was in a daze of lust,he couldn't say no. "Okay...". J-Dog kissed Jeff and opened his eyes and flipped his hand for the signal.

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

Charlie saw J's sign and he immediately striped naked and grabbed the two condoms and lube and bandanna and went over there. When he got to where J-Dog and Jeff where,Charlie got behind Jeff and put on the condom,he sneaked the condom under Jeff to J and Charlie waited till J eased Jeff in. Or in Charlie's words,put his dick in the popper.

_*~*~*~*~*~*_

"Close your eyes baby." J asked Jeff did so. Charlie put the bandanna over Jeff's eyes, J positioned himself in Jeff's hole and he slowly pushed in,"Fuck!" J moaned. He was barely over the head and Jeff felt like he was virgin. Jeff whimpered and Charlie rubbed circles at the waistline of Jeff's hips. Jeff eased in and J grabbed his hips and push 3 more inches,"Ohh godd.... it's thick. I want more"Jeff managed the moans. Jeff swatted J's hands and went all the way down on J's dick."Fuck FUCK fuck!" Jeff felt like he went to wonderland because J-Dog's Dick was to good to be true. Too bad he was blindfolded,or he would've seen the look Charlie gave J. Charlie luped up his dick and Charlie positioned his 9 inch dick into Jeff's already stuffed hole. He slid in and Jeff cryed out. "J what the hell?" Jeff cryed. "Ssh Baby..It's Okay...Relax I'm here." J cooed. "Fuck," Charlie managed to whisper. They waited and Jeff eased in and relaxed,"You could move..". Charlie and J started to move in sync and their,and Jeff's,moans became loud and they fucked until they reached the climax. If Jeff thought this was wonderland,then he should live there because it's one hell of a good place. "J almost there....." Jeff said. "Me too...Fuck babe...".

"Touch me J....." Instead of J,Charlie grabbed Jeff's cock and started jacking it off as hard as he can. "FUCKKKKK!" They all screamed.

Their climax reached and Jeff cummed in J,who he thought,hand and he collasped waited until the feeling back in his legs came back. Charlie chunked the condom off(unbeknowist that it broke) and threw it somewhere,and J followed suit,him to not knowing that the condom broke. Charlie looked at J and they nodded. They took off Jeff's bandanna just as he was opening his eyes. Jeff realized that he there was another guy,once he looked closer he realized,"Charlie..?" Jeff said although it came out in a whisper. "J.....How?" J held up his hand and he took of his mask as Charlie slid his bandanna off. Jeff studied there faces for a very long time,and after a long period of silence,with only the distance sound of waves,Jeff said a word that Charlie and J-Dog wanted to hear. **"Beautiful..." **

That night Jeff did regain the feeling in his legs,Ryann was going to experience the REAL Adult hangover and experience. Raquel had fucked two guys with double protection and she and her brother and Jeff were not going to get pregnant,well the twins weren't,Jeff on the other hand...

_4 Months Later..._

"Pick up,pick up,pick up.." Jeff said as he waited for Charlie to answer his phone. "Hello..".

"Charlie..it's me Jeff,listen I wanted to talk to you about something..."Jeff started but was quickly cut off.

"Who is this again?" Someone asked.

"Charlie,it's me Jeff."

"Stop calling my boyfriend's name gosh,this is Jake,Charlie ain't here right now.."

Jeff felt like he had been knocked out by a boxer.

"Oh could you tell him to call me back?"

"Yeah whatever." The phone line had hang up.

Jeff sighed. He went back into the doctor's exam room."So Jeff did you have permission from your boyfriend about your abortion?"The doctor asked.

"Yes.. go ahead and do it."

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (:


End file.
